SVTFOE: Starco vs The Forces of Evil
by totallyobsessedwithSVTFOE
Summary: Random adventures and stories of Star and Marco, and some Starco included in there :D
1. Chapter 1

**{}~** All characters were created by Disney and Disney owns Star vs the Forces of Evil, all I own is the ideas of this story! **~{}**

 **Chapter 1!**

 _It had been almost 9 months since, magical princess from Mewny, Star Butterfly, came to the Earth dimension. She came about 2 weeks after school started at Echo Creek Academy, she lived with the Diaz's as a "foreign exchange student" and became best friends with Marco Diaz. It was the middle of June now and school was almost over. The school year had been the best Star and Marco ever had, filled with magical dimension hopping adventures. And now, it would soon be Star's first Summer on Earth._

 _Things were different than they used to be, a few months ago, Marco's lifelong crush, Jackie Lynn Thomas had started dating Justin, the quarter back of the Awesome Opossums. Marco was of course jealous, but he was happy that Jackie was happy, after all Justin was a pretty nice guy. He got over her completely and almost forgot that he ever even liked her. He actually thought he might have a thing for Star... but he just hid his thoughts away and continued to be her best monster fighting friend. Meanwhile, Star got over Oskar when he was transferred to another school after the principal just couldn't handle his terrible and loud playing of the keytar anymore. Somethings didn't change though. Ludo still made many failed attempts to get the wand and Tom still would still strive for Star's attention._

"Marcooo!" Star called out to Marco who was sleeping, still tired from their last battle with Ludo.

"Star, it's 6 in the morning, we have another hour until we have to get up for school." Marco said as he took a peek at the clock, then preceded to stuff his head into his pillow.

"But Marco, this week is different! It's the last week of school!" Star exclaimed with her usual happy attitude.

"Fine" Marco gave in as he stepped out of bed tiredly.

They walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table while Mrs. Diaz made breakfast.

"Good morning Mrs. Diaz" said Star cheerfully with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Star! Good morning Marco," said Mrs. Diaz happily.

"Morning," Marco muttered with his head down on the table.

After Star and Marco ate, they headed upstairs to finish getting ready.

"Marco, let's go!" said Star as she flung open his door.

"Star, school doesn't start for more than an hour..."

"When did I say school? We're going to the underworld to get my hair bow back."

Marco looked at Star confused, "Your hair bow?"

"Don't you remember? Tom asked us to come there so he could apologize and then he wouldn't let me leave so I blasted him with rainbows and we rushed out?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with your hair bow?"

"Weeelll, when we rushed out it dropped out of my hair and I couldn't stop to get it because Tom was chasing after us in a demonic rage!"

"Star, that was like 3 months ago, why didn't you get it sooner?"

"Well, obviously I'm gonna put it off, I kinda don't really prefer to visit my ex boyfriend."

Marco sighed, "How long will this take?"

"Really quick, let's just go!"

"Fine..." Marco agreed as Star cut open the portal. They walked through...

"Star!" exclaimed Tom.

"Ughh Tom, I just came for my hair bow..." said Star in exasperation.

"Oh! It's in the other room" said Tom as he pointed towards a door to his left.

Star walked to the door "Be right back Marco, keep an eye on Tom to make sure he doesn't do anything."

Marco nodded as Star walked in the door. Tom glared at Marco.

"What?" Marco asked.

"You really think you can compete with me?" asked Tom still glaring.

"What are you talking about?" Marco asked uncomfortably.

"Listen, Star's Earth friend," Tom started.

"It's Marco"

"Whatever," Tom continued "I know you like Star"

"What are you talking about..." Marcos face reddened.

"Oh come on! Not every one is as oblivious as Star,"

Marco scratched his head nervously.

"But you really think you can compete with me?" Tom questioned.

"Yea, I mean, I guess-" replied Marco, his face redder than ever.

"Aren't you jealous?" pushed Tom.

"Jealous of what? That Star doesn't like you? That you guys broke up?"

"No," Tom covered his anger "That I actually dated Star, while you will never even get up the nerve to tell her you like her."

"Tom, why would I care?"

"Why wouldn't you care? After all **_I_** was Star's first boyfriend, ** _I_** was-"

"Let me guess, Star's first ex?"

Tom ignored Marco " _ **I**_ was Star's first **kiss** ,"

Marco got angry.

Tom continued with a smirk " _ **I**_ was in Star's life before she even knew you **_existed_** "

Marco snapped, his face now red with anger. In a fit of rage he punched Tom right in the nose.

Star came out of the door, "Marco! Why did you punch Tom?!" Star yelled out.

"I-I don't know" Marco said as his anger instantly turned to shame.

"Tom, I am so sorry for Marco, I-I'm gonna go" Star said as she opened a portal and went back into Earth. Marco followed, ashamed...

"Marco, why did you punch him?!" Star asked again as Marco walked through the portal looking down.

"I-I don't know Star, I'm sorry.." Marco said as he stared at the floor.

"Ugh let's just go to school" Star said as she walked off. Marco followed, still ashamed.

"Star, I really am sorry, I don't know what came over me..."

"It's okay... Sometimes Tom can be- difficult..." Star said as they continued to walk to school.

The school day went on like any other day but on Star and Marco's walk home, it got really weird, really fast. They were just a few houses away from Marco's when a portal opened in front of them and a weird looking creature with a long black robe came out and approached them.

"Marco... what is that thing?" Star said uneasily.

It came closer.

"I don't know" Marco replied just as uneasily as they backed away.

"Wait, is that? OH NO! Don't let it come near you!"

"What is it?!" Marco shrieked.

"It's a thingy that puts thingies into your mind and makes you shut down completely and pretty much makes you dead until the thingy is removed."

"Whaaattt?" Marco replied weirded out.

"Run Marco!" Star exclaimed as the creature started running at them.

Marco ran and Star stopped and held out her wand.

"Narwhal Bl-" Star Started before the creature stunned her and put a chip on her that crawled into her ear. The creature disappeared and Star fell to the ground.

"Star!" Marco called out in fright.

He picked up Star and hurried home. He put her down on the floor in front of the front door and ran upstairs to get Glossaryck.

"Glossaryck!"

The book flung open "What do want, I was taking a nap!" complained Glossaryck.

"Star's passed out from some creature in a robe that put a thingy in her head that made her pass out." Marco tried to explain

"I guess you need to go in Stars head," started Glossaryck.

"In her head? Are you insane? That's impossible!"

"Not when you have a wand..." he continued.

Marco sighed "So how do i 'go in her head'?"

"Get her wand and say, Mind Think Shrink"

"Really? The author of this fanfic couldn't come up with a better spell than that?"

"Eh, she tried. Now back to my nap"

Marco ran downstairs and grabbed Stars wand.

"Mind Think Shrink?" Marco said

He then shrunk down and appeared in Stars Brain. Memories and thoughts floated like bubbles around in her head. He giggled to all her memories, many being with Marco fighting against Ludo or some other evil force. Others with pony head and her parents and Mewnian guards. Marco cringed when he saw a thought bubble of Oskar playing his keytar.

Marco sighed "Let me just get this over with..."

He walked around her mind and looked for the weird robotic chip the robed figure had put in Star. He went farther into her mind and he soon found secrets.

He looked up as he saw one of her secrets in a bubble. It displayed Star trying to impress her mother, but her attempts failing every time. The next bubble was of her hiding a decorated note pad under her mattress. The note pad said Diary on the front. she put it under and looked both ways to make sure no one saw. Then Marco watched one last secret before continuing on his search. Star was in her last year of elementary school and she walked quietly with pony head through the halls while all the other students whispered and pointed to her. She then ran out the doors with tears in her eyes. He had never actually seen Star genuinely cry before. He had no idea that Star had such a rough life back in Mewny, he just assumed that she got along with everyone, being a princess and all. He decided to leave the secrets, he felt bad for invading her privacy even though that was ironic considering he was walking in her mind.

"There!" he said as he saw the weird robotic chip thing that clung on to Star's consciousness. He pulled it off and karated it till it broke into pieces of metal. "Mind Think Shrink" Marco repeated and he grew back to normal size and was back in Earth standing on the ground.

Star awakened, "last!" she said continuing her spell, not realizing what happened. "Wait, where did the thingy go?" she asked confused.

"Never mind about that," said Marco as he handed her, her wand.

Star looked at him puzzled.

"Nachos?" asked Marco.

"Ooooh yea!" Star agreed as Marco walked into the kitchen to make the triangular food.

"Today was a weird day" Marco thought to himself. He was used to it by now though.

"Marco!" Star called "Tomorrows the second day of the last week of school!"

"Yea, just let me sleep later than today please" Marco called back.

"Ok, but you owe me!"

"I'm making Nachos aren't I?"

Star giggled and Marco smiled.

"Star, about earlier with Tom, I got so mad because-" Marco started

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Constructive Criticism is appreciated :D and I will continue once I get 5 follows for this story! :D Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**{}~** All characters were created by Disney and Disney owns Star vs the Forces of Evil, all I own is the ideas of this story! **~{}**

 **Previously:**

"Star, about earlier with Tom, I got so mad because-" Marco started

 **Chapter 2!**

"It doesn't matter, I already forgave you, Your secrets are none of my business."

A wave of guilt came over Marco as he came from the kitchen with a plate of Nachos in his hand. "Um, well, speaking of secrets-"

Star gave him a confused glare.

"Well, today when that creature came after us, he put that thing in your mind. I got Glossaryck and he said I had to go in to your mind and get rid of the robotic chip thing, and I, um- passed your secrets, and I saw a few."

Stars eyes widened "What!?" she cleared her throat, "Uh- Um what secrets did you see?" asked Star nervously.

Marco told Star about the images he had seen in the secrets of her mind.

To Marco's surprise Star replied saying "Oh! Ok that's fine! It's not like those were big secrets" She said in relief.

"Oh..."

Star ran upstairs to go to sleep.

"What other secrets could she have..." wondered Marco as he walked upstairs to his room to go to sleep.

Star sighed in relief "Good thing Marco didn't see the secret that I used to have a huge crush on him... I wouldn't know what to do if he ever found out" thought Star as she lied on her bed and closed her eyes.

The night passed and the morning came.

"Marcoo!" Star exclaimed as she ran in to Marco's room to wake him up for the second day of the last week of school. But to her surprise, he wasn't there. He wasn't in his bed. She walked downstairs thinking maybe he had already sat down for breakfast, but he wasn't there. Marco was missing...

 **Meanwhile with Marco...**

 _Marco awakened, strapped to a chair in a dark room. He couldn't see anything. He was panicking with fear, "Maybe it's just a dream?" He thought, "It doesn't feel like a dream... Where am I?! Who brought me here!?" He was scared for his life inside when a line of lights went on across the floor. He looked up to see the face of none other than Miss Heinous._

"I see you've awoken, free spirit."

"W-what?"

"Now it not the time for chatting, now is the time for your annihilation" Miss Heinous said with a evil smile.

"How did you get me here, why did you bring me here?!" Marco asked, more scared than ever.

"I took you in your sleep and strapped you to this mind control chair." explained Miss Heinous elegantly and evilly.

"But, why me?!" Marco asked in fear.

"Because you were the girl that started the rebellion! Does the phrase "It's not criminal, to be an individual" not sound familiar?"

Marco was silent... "Wait, I was the- girl?" Marco asked with mostly fear and a little bit of humor.

"Yes you were, why does that part confuse you?"

"Because, um... I'm a boy..." Marco said uncomfortably.

"That's preposterous! Boys aren't allowed at St. Olga's!"

Not wanting to involve Star and Ponyhead Marco said "I- uh, came in to visit my... friend!"

"Then why did you start a rebellion!" yelled Miss Heinous.

"B-because, I um, wanted Po- I mean um, my friend, to stay the way she was." explained Marco nervously.

"Even more the reason to destroy- I mean annihilate you."

Marco yelled in fear.

 **Meanwhile back with Star...**

Star had been searching dimension after dimension for Marco when she finally decided to check St. O's.

"What are you doing!" said Star, shocked, seeing Marco strapped to a chair connected to a strange machine.

"Well, he's just about to start having his mine controlled!" replied Miss Heinous.

"Not if I can help it! Jellybean Hallucination Mist!" Star exclaimed as Miss Heinous collapsed to the floor in a dazed confusion. She unstrapped Marco from the chair and pulled him back through the portal. They walked through and they were in the school hallways, the bell to start school hadn't rang yet. **  
**

"Yay! We haven't missed the second day of the last week of school!" exclaimed Star.

They walked in the doors of Miss Skullnick's class and took their seats.

"Hey Star" said Jackie Lynn Thomas as Star sat down.

"Hey Jackie! How's Justin" Star said happily, making conversation.

"Oh, we broke up. But it's fine, we're still friends." replied Jackie.

"Oh!" replied Star giddily as she motioned towards Marco.

She gave him a nudge "What Star?" Marco whispered trying not to be seen talking by the teacher.

"Jackie's single again! You should ask her out!" whispered Star back.

"Nah, that's ok. I'm over Jackie." replied Marco.

"Are you suurreee?" pushed Star as Miss Skullnick told everyone to be quiet.

Marco nodded back to Star, confirming that he was sure.

The bell rang and Miss Skullnick started passing out finals.

"Oh no! Not an Earth culture test! I didn't study!" exclaimed Star.

"Well you should've! This is the hardest test of the year!" exclaimed Miss Skullnick in her raspy voice.

Minutes went by, Marco flew through his test and Star struggled to finish. _Riiiiinnggg._ The class was over. Everyone handed in their tests and ran out of the room. Star skipped happily around the halls biting her wand while Marco walked beside her.

"So Marco, now that you're over Jackie, who do you like now?" questioned Star.

"Just because I don't like Jackie anymore, doesn't mean I like someone else" replied Marco.

"But it doesn't not mean you like someone else!"

"Well- I don't"

"Hmmm..." Star hummed trivially.

Then there was an announcement on the loud speaker. It said "Yearbooks will be for sale in front of the Cafeteria."

"Oooooooh! Yearbooks!" exclaimed Star, "Marco, what is a yearbook?"

"A yearbook is a book of pictures of the Students during the school year, they sell them the end of every year," Marco explained.

"Oooooh I want one!"

"Star, you don't have money..."

"No problem!" Star said as she pointed her index finger up. She took out her dimensional scissors and disappeared into the portal she made. She reappeared 3 minutes later carrying a box of jewels along with gold chains and jewelry that she had strapped around herself.

"Will this be enough?" questioned Star enthusiastically.

Marco stood there, his mouth wide open.

"Marco? Marcoo," Star said as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"How did you get all this stuff?!"

"The treasury dimension" Star smiled, "Now let's get a picture book!"

"Yearbook," corrected Marco as Star pulled him over to the yearbook Stand.

The day went by pretty fast, she and Marco looked through the yearbook as they walked home.

"Oooh! Look!" Star exclaimed as she pointed to Marco's school picture. "It's you!"

"Ugh, don't remind me," Marco said as he looked at the terrible picture taken of him on his bad day.

"Oh! Look, it's me!" Star said excitedly as she pointed to her school picture. "And there's Janna, and Alfonso, and Ferguson, and Jackie, and Brittany, and Oskar, and Justin, and Hope." Star said as she pointed out all the people she knew.

"Yea" Marco smiled at Star's enthusiasm.

"Aww! Look, it's my baby picture!"

Marco smiled.

"Aww! Marco, it's your baby picture! Awww you were so cute!" exclaimed Star.

Marco's face turned red, "W-well I wasn't 'that' cute..."

Star giggled. "Aww! Look at Ferguson! He was so chunky!"

They both giggled.

"I wish Mewny had these memory books! That was I could show you Ponyhead as a baby, she was the cutest baby ever!"

"Why don't you go to Mewny and get a picture of her then?"

"Because my mom would figure out I have dimensional scissors." explained Star as they walked through the door of Marco's house.

"I'm going upstairs to do my last homework of the school year!" said Star as she ran up to her room. After a half an hour, Marco walked to Stars room to ask her if she wanted to go the movies. Star was just about to leave her room to get something to eat and on the way Star fell right on Marco in between Star's doorway. Their faces were inches away from each other.. :o what will happen next?

 **End of Chapter 2  
**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Constructive Criticism is appreciated :D and I will continue once I get 12 follows for this story! :D Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**{}~** All characters were created by Disney and Disney owns Star vs the Forces of Evil, all I own is the ideas of this story! **~{}**

 **Previously:**

Their faces were inches away from each other.. :o what will happen next?

 **Chapter 2! (The poll came to a 3 way tie so I included all three choices that won)**

They stared into each others' eyes, and then Star went for it. She put her lips against Marco's and they both closed their eyes. But then, the doorbell rang. Star and Marco stood up.

"Sorry!" Star said as she stood up.

"Um... I-I" Marco started.

"Um, I'm sooo sorry, I-I should get that," said Star.

"N-no it's ok, I'll get it..." said Marco as he ran down the stairs. He opened the door as Star ran down behind him.

"Hey Marco," said Jackie as the door opened.

"Oh, um... hi Jackie"

"So I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me tomorrow..."

"Um, I don't know..."

"Oh he would love to!" Star interrupted.

"Umm... sure I guess..." said Marco with almost no other choice.

"Why did I do that!" thought Star, a million thoughts running through her head.

"What just happened!" Marco thought barely even able to think.

"Ok, well... see you there!" said Jackie as she walked away from the door. Marco closed the door.

"What just happened?!" asked Marco.

"I don't know!" explained Star, "Maybe I should go..."

"No wait, we need to talk bout this..."

"Talk about what?" interrupted Mr. Diaz, clueless.

"Nothing... I guess I'll see you in the morning Star" said Marco as he walked upstairs.

"Yeaaaa... Good night Mr. Diaz!" Star said quickly as she ran upstairs. They both lied down on their beds.

"What just happened?" they asked themselves.

 **Marco's Room...**

"Does Star, like me?" he wondered. "She probably doesn't, if she did, she wouldn't have set me up with Jackie. The kiss was a mistake, but I wish it wasn't" He turned his light on, knowing he wasn't getting much sleep after that turn of events. He walked over to Stars door...

 **Star's Room...**

"Why did I do that?" Star thought. "I finally realize I still have feelings for Marco then I hand him over to Jackie. What is wrong with me..."

 _Knock knock_

"Come in" said Star.

Marco opened the door. "Hey Star... um," he started

"Hey... so..."

"So, what was that kiss about?" asked Marco uncomfortably.

"I don't know!"

"And, I told you, I don't like Jackie anymore..."

"I know, I'm sorry, I panicked! I was- confused"

"What does this mean then..."

"Can we please just forget about it... I don't want to change our friendship..."

"Yea... I guess" Marco said, holding back a tear. Star ran up to Marco and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Then he went back to his room...

It was a loooonnng night. They both had a million thoughts and at the same time couldn't think of any of them, except one... _**the kiss**_. Hours passed and the sun rose into the sky, at 7 Marco's alarm clock went off.

"Ugghh" Marco mumbled. He got out of bed with only 3 hours of sleep. He walked to Star's room and called through the door, "Star, wake up! We have to get ready for school" "The third day of the last week" Marco thought.

Star burst through the door like nothing had happened even though she hadn't slept at all and had only used a spell to make her not tired. "Hi Marco!" She said with enthusiasm, "Do you know what today is?"

"What?" Marco sighed in a tired daze.

"The third day of the last week of school!" exclaimed Star.

Marco laughed, "Yea, I know" as they walked downstairs and sat at the table.

"Just act like nothing happened" Star thought to herself. "So, Marco! Are you excited for your date with Jackie?" Star asked as she poured two bowls of cereal.

"It's not a date..." replied Marco as he thought, "How is she just pretending nothing happened?!"

Star put the cereal on the table, "Oh, well are you excited for your not-date with Jackie?"

"I guess?" Marco replied awkwardly.

They both ate their cereal, got dressed and then went to school. They walked through the halls side by side. Jackie walked over to them,

"I'll leave you two alone" Star said as she walked off.

"Hey Marco" Jackie said. "So what time do you want to meet at the movies?"

"Umm," Marco started, "about that, is this a, date?"

Jackie blushed, "Well did you want it to be?"

Marco's eyes widened, "Well um, ye- I mean n- Um, I don't know"

"Relax, Marco, it's won't be a date" Jackie replied calm and collected. "No pressure"

Marco sighed in relief but not loud enough for Jackie to notice, "No pressure," Marco thought.

Star kept walking, wondering what they were talking about when a portal opened in front of her.

"Haaayyyy giirrll!" said Ponyhead as she floated through the portal.

(Wait a second... come to think of it, how does Ponyhead use dimensional scissors if she doesn't even have hands, and where does she put them...)

"Hi Ponyhead!" Star exclaimed.

"Happy birthday giirrll!" Ponyhead yelled.

"Shshshhh" Star replied. "Marco has a date tonight and if he figures out it's my birthday, he might cancel."

"Ohhh" Ponyhead whispered.

"But thanks for wishing me a happy birthday." replied Star.

"Of course! You _are_ my best bestie... so, when's the party?"

"I don't think I'm gonna have one..."

"Why not!"

"Because it won't be the same if Marco's not there... and he has a date with Jackie..."

"Earth turd? You don't need him, you have me!"

"Can't I just have a make up birthday next year?" Star asked.

"Oh, alright" replied Ponyhead, "If that's what you want..."

"And don't, and I mean absolutely don't, throw me a party anyways."

"I wasn't gonna!" replied Ponyhead suspiciously.

Star glared at Ponyhead, "Ponyhead I know that look"

"Fine, I won't ok? But tomorrow we're totally going to the bounce lounge for a make up party"

"Ok!" Star exclaimed as Ponyhead went back to Uni.

"So, today's your birthday?" asked Janna as she passed the corner. "Happy birthday"

"Janna! Please please please pleaseee don't tell Marco, he has a date with Jackie tonight and I don't want to ruin it."

"Jackie and Marco huh? I think me and Marco would make a better couple." Janna winked.

"Wait, you like Marco?"

"Oh come on, no one can be that oblivious."

Star stared at her cluelessly.

"Nevermind, and yes, everyone knows that, even Marco... but he doesn't like me, apparently he likes Jackie"

"Oh, well um- he doesn't like anyone actually!" Star said to console Janna.

"What are you talking about? You just said he's going on a date with Jackie..."

"Weelll, yeaaaa about that, I kinda set them up because of- well- something happened"

"What?" Janna looked at Star suspicously.

"I've said too much," Star said as she ran off.

"Hmm, weird" Janna thought.

Star looked around nervously, "I need to tell some one! I can't hold it in anymore!" Star thought. "But who? Who can I trust!" Star started thinking. "Hmm, Jackie, no. Janna, no. Oooh I know! Ferguson."

"Ferguson!" Star called out as she rushed through the halls. "Ferguson! Where are you!"

"Um? Star why are you calling me?"

"I need to tell some one"

"Tell some one what?"

"Uhmm come here." said Star as she opened a dimension and pushed Ferguson through.

"Where are we?"

"Some forest dimension." Star explained. "Now I have to tell you something about Marco."

"Star why are you telling me? We don't even really talk."

"Because I don't know! You seem trustworthy..." Star started.

"Fine..." Ferguson gave in.

"Weeeellll yesterday I fell on Marco, kissed him and then Jackie came and asked him out and I don't know why I told Jackie he would go out with her and I pretended nothing happened but I can't keep it inside that I might, like Marco and, I'M GOING CRAZY! And today's my birthday but I didn't tell Marco because he's going out with Jackie, and I don't want to ruin it if he still likes her maybe possibly. What do I do Ferguson, what do I do?!" Star said really fast and nervously.

"What? I didn't understand anything you just said except that you are crazy."

"Ughh! Never mind!" Star said as she pushed Ferguson back through the portal to the Earth dimension.

Star walked away, biting her wand nervously. Her eyes wide and fearful. "What do I do if Marco falls in love with Jackie? I can't handle that!" Star thought. "Oh no," she realized, "I think I need my mother's help..."

The rest of the school day went by slower than ever, it seems like the closer to the end of school you are, the longer the days get.

Star and Marco walked home. Both of them deep in thought. Once they arrived home, Star ran up in her room to her Mirror.

"Call mom" she spoke into the mirror. Her mom appeared on the screen.

"Hello Star. I was just about to call, happy birthday"

"Hi mom, thanks, I called because, well I need advice." Star said nervously.

"What about?" The queen said suspiciously, thinking Star had done something wrong.

"Umm," Star started, "Boy troubles..." she finally got out.

"Well, what is it?"

"Well, this guy I like, M-Mike, I um set him up with another girl because I panicked, and I didn't tell him it's my birthday because I don't want to ruin his chances at happiness, but I'm really upset that he's going out with her, and I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"Because, I don't want to ruin his date..."

"Honey," the queen started, "The truth always finds a way to come out sooner or later... so you should tell Mike before it's too late"

"Mike? who's that?"

Her mom looked back, confused. "The boy you just told me about?"

"Ohhh right" Star remembered. "Well I have to go, thanks mom for the advice!" Star said as she turned off her mirror.

She ran downstairs to tell Marco how she felt but he wasn't there. She looked in all the rooms and couldn't find him. "Marcooo!" Star called. She ran to the table an saw a note left for Marco's parents. It said "Went out to a movie, be back later -Marco"

Star frowned, upset, she was too late. Marco was out with Jackie, which meant he would probably fall back for her and they would be no more than friends.

 **End of Chapter 3  
**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Constructive Criticism is appreciated! :D Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**{}~** All characters were created by Disney and Disney owns Star vs the Forces of Evil, all I own is the ideas of this story! **~{}**

 **BTW:** Sorry for not posting in like forever, I've been busy with school and family drama soz...

 **Previously:**

Star frowned, upset, she was too late. Marco was out with Jackie, which meant he would probably fall back for her and they would be no more than friends.

 **Chapter 4!**

Star walked up to her room and flopped down on her bed, "I should've told him when I kissed him..." Star said aloud to herself, "But now it's too late..."

"Star Butterfly!" her mom called out, still on her mirror.

"Mom!" Star said shocked as she jumped, startled, up from her bed.

"You know it's not proper behavior for you to be kissing boys when you're not getting married to them!"

"Mooommmmm!" Star whined, "This is Earth culture! I have to... fit in." Star explained as a cover up.

"Well then, don't you think this is just more the reason to go after him and tell him?"

"But he's on his date right now! I can't interrupt..."

"Just pull Mike aside and tell him, you don't have to interrupt." explained Queen Butterfly.

"Umm, Mike? Oh! Right! Mike... I'll tell him..."

"Goodbye Princess Butterfly." the queen said proper and elegantly.

"Bye mom." Star said as she hung up her mirror and ran out her door.

"To the movies!" Star yelled out.

She walked downstairs. Then everyone of Star's friends including the ones from Mewny jumped out at Star exclaiming, "SURPRISE!" Star was in complete shock. She had so much on her mind and she just stood there without words.

"Haaayyyy Birthday girll, what's wrong?" Said Ponyhead, "Hello? Star, you're acting weird"

Star snapped out of it, "Ponyhead! You said you wouldn't throw me a party!"

"I thought you we're joking girl, well we might as well party now!"

"I can't..." Star frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because I need to tell Marco something..."

"Oh come on! Forget about Earth turd, _I'm_ your best bestie."

"Well my best bestie wouldn't throw me a party if I didn't want one!" Star said as she stormed out.

Ponyhead turned to the crowd who was completely silent, "Well what are you doing standing there! Let's go help Star!"

Star yelled out, "Bubble blast!" as bubbled shot out of her shoes, blasting her right to the movie theater. Ponyhead and the party crowd ran after her. Star entered the movie theater, "One ticket to umm..." she started. "Oh no, I don't know what movie they're seeing!" Thought Star in a panic.

 **Meanwhile with Marco...**

Marco just sat in the seat next to Jackie quietly and awkwardly. He couldn't even pay attention to the movie with so many thoughts running crazily through his head.

"What am I going to do once the movie is over and Jackie asks me about it?" he thought nervously. Then his mind drifted to other thoughts... "And what about Star? I don't even know what to think! About the other night and- ugh... And what if something happens with me and Jackie? I don't like Jackie like that anymore though... I should at least _try_ to pay attention to the movie... Ugh I can't do this."

"I have to go to the bathroom." Marco said as he sat up from his seat.

"Ok Marco," Jackie replied casually.

Marco made his way to the exit. He walked to the restroom door and caught a glimpse of the girl buying a ticket. "Star?" he thought. "No, I'm just seeing things, why would star be here anyways?" He brushed the thought off as he walked through the door.

 **Back with Star...** (Because it's none of your business what Marco does in the bathroom, and honestly I don't want to describe that you weirdo!) lel jk

"I'll take one of each!" Star finally said.

"Um, miss, you can't watch 12 movies at once, it's physically impossible." said the movie attendant.

"I don't need to watch them! I need to find Marco!" replied Star frustrated.

"Whatever," said the attendant carelessly as he got out 12 tickets and took the money in Star's hand. "Here, enjoy your- movies"

"Yay!" Star exclaimed as she grabbed the tickets and rushed to the first theater. She looked through the crowd but it was too dark to see anyone. "Sunshine Explosion!" Star yelled out, holding up her wand. The Whole movie theater lit up with a burst of light, it was so bright for the crowd, it was like they were staring into the sun.

"Ahhh! My eyes!" Someone said in the crowd, "I can't see!" someone else yelled. The whole theater filled with sounds of complaint.

"Shh! Be quiet! I'm trying to find Marco!" Star yelled out. She squinted and put her hand above her eyes while searching the crowd. "Nope! Not in here, to the next theater!" Star exclaimed as she ran out, the light returning to darkness.

"Ahhhh! Not again!" People screeched at the sudden light change.

"Let's get her!" One person said as all of them followed Star out. "We want our money back!" others yelled. "I still can't see!" one complained.

By then Star was in the next theater. This time she yelled out, "navigational night vision!" She looked through the crowd but still no Marco. She ran out of that theater to the next one.

"Ahh!" She screamed as the light hit her night vision. Then she crashed into something...

Within a few seconds the night vision wore off but she could still barely see.

"Marco?" she questioned, trying to make out the blurry figure in front of her face.

"Star? What are you doing here!" He asked, confused.

"I-I um, had to tell you something... but, never mind..." she sighed. "So where's Jackie?"

"Still watching the movie... There's like 10 minutes left, I was just on my way back."

"Oh... well then I guess I'll see you after the movie." Star frowned.

"Star what's wron-" he started. "Uhm, Star?" he said worried.

"What?" She replied confused.

The angry mob approached, "Ugh, Star what did you do this time?" Marco said.

"Weeellllll..." she started.

"We want a refund!" The people screamed out.

"Run!" she screamed as she grabbed Marco's hand and ran out of the movie theater and down the street.

"Wait? Is that Star and Earth turd?" said Ponyhead as she saw them from a distance. "Everyone! Now!"

"Surprise!" Everyone chanted as Star and Marco ran through the crowd of party guests.

"Not the time Ponyhead," said Star.

"Wait, wha?" Marco asked.

"I'll tell you later" Star said as the angry mob caught up and the whole party group ran.

"Just tell me now." Marco said in between breaths.

"Ugh," Star murmured as she pulled Marco away from the crowd and to the side of a house in their neighborhood.

"So what did you want to te-" Marco started as Star interrupted by pressing her lips against Marcos. Marco blushed in confusion and nervousness.

Star broke the kiss, "Wait! What about Jackie!" Star yelled out as she remembered.

"Star!" Marco yelled as Star grabbed his hand once again and started running back to the theater. They bursted through the door and they caught their breath.

"What theater were you guys in?" Star asked. Marco pointed and Star pulled him into the theater. "Jackie!" Star yelled out as the credits rolled.

The lights turned on and Jackie saw them and walked over. "Hey Star," She said as usual, calm and collected. She noticed that they were still holding hands, she smiled. "See you around Marco." she said. Then she walked out. Then they noticed their hands and they looked at each other, their eyes wide.

"Ponyhead and the party guests!" Star exclaimed as she pulled Marco back out of the movie theater and down the street once again. They caught up to them and the angry mob. "Everyone stop!" Star yelled out as the streets became silent. "Who wants nachos!"

Everyone mumbled in agreement. "Ugh fine... said Marco as he walked back to the house to make the nachos.

"Star, I'm sorry... You said you didn't want a party and I didn't listen..." Ponyhead apologized.

"That's ok Ponyhead, I just had a lot on my mind." Star said.

"We're still best besties right?"

Star smiled and continued walking.

The now happy mob and the party guests all crowded the Diaz household as Marco made nachos for everyone. It felt like hours had past while Marco made tons of nachos and the happy mob and the party guests scarfed them down. People began to leave one by one. Once everyone was gone Star and Marco sat down on the couch, exhausted. They sat there in silence not thinking of words to say, too tired to think of any. Star just leaned he head on Marco's shoulder and both of their eyes closed. Then Mr and Mrs. Diaz came home from their date night and through the front door. They looked at each other and smiled, then proceeded to salsa dance up the stairs. The moon floated across the sky and the sun began to rise. Marco and Star awakened, Star still leaning on Marco's shoulder. They both sat up and Star walked up to her room and out on her balcony. Marco followed.

"Star, is everything ok?" Marco asked, concerned.

"I don't know... are things with you and me going to be, well different now?"

"Well do you want them to be?"

"Yes, but no at the same time..." Star looked into Marco's eyes. "So what are we?"

"Hmm, how about we're monster-fighting friends like before, but now just "closer" friends."

Star looked at him puzzled.

"Star butterfly, will you be my girlfriend?" he grinned.

Star smiled. "I don't know... I'm kinda more into the bad boy type." Star said comically.

"I am a bad boy! I'm a misunderstood bad boy."

Star giggled and then she hugged Marco. "Sure you are." Star winked.

 **End of Chapter 4  
**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Constructive Criticism is appreciated! :D Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**{}~** All characters were created by Daron Nefcy and Disney owns Star vs the Forces of Evil, all I own is the ideas of this story! **~{}**

 **Previously:**

"Star butterfly, will you be my girlfriend?" he grinned.

Star smiled. "I don't know... I'm kinda more into the bad boy type." Star said comically.

"I am a bad boy! I'm a misunderstood bad boy."

Star giggled and then she hugged Marco. "Sure you are." Star winked.

 **Chapter 5! Just because they're dating now doesn't mean the adventure is over! THE ADVENTURE IS NOT OVER YET! YAY  
**

They sat there on the balcony ledge peacefully for a while. Star leaned on Marco's shoulder as they watched the starry night sky.

"Wait, you didn't answer me," Marco interrupted the silence.

Star looked up at him, "hmm?"

"Will you, uhm, be my... girlfriend?" Marco asked blushing, a little bit of shyness in his voice.

Star opened her mouth to answer when echos of loud sounds of... well they didn't know. It sounded like groans of annoyance. People came in crowds and limped down the streets of the town.

"What are those?" (WHAT ARE THOOOSSSEEEE! Hehehe vine) Star asked Marco even though she was sure he had no idea either.

"I don't know, Let's get a better look." Marco said as left the room. He dug through his closet and came back with binoculars in his hands.

"Uhm, Marco, why do you have those?" Star asked weirded out.

"Ughck!" Marco replied shocked and disapprovingly. "My _mom_ gave me them! She wanted me to get into bird watching or something..."

"Oh..." Star replied, disappointed of her assumptions.

Marco walked back out on the balcony and looked through the binoculars. "Oh no..." he started.

"What!?" Star asked impatiently.

"This is bad..." Marco continued.

"What! What?!" Star jumped up and down.

"It's... The zombie apocalypse!" Marco said in fear. He expected Star to become panicked but instead she bursted into a laughing fit.

"Haha good one," Star said once her laughing subsided.

"I'm serious! We better get out of here before they eat us!" Marco panicked.

"Marco, silly, zombies don't eat people, they eat plants! They're vegetarians!" Star explained.

Marco stared at Star in awe of her expansive knowledge about zombies.

"Wait, if they're here that means, Patricia!"

"Who's Patricia?" Marco asked.

"Oh just my undead friend from a while back, what did you think? That Ponyhead was my only friend?"

Marco scratched the back of his head. "Well..."

"Anyways," Star interrupted, "Let's see Patricia!" Star said as she pulled Marco up to the railings. Star waved her wand at the ground underneath her balcony, making a trampoline appear. She grabbed Marco's hand and jumped over.

"Ugh, couldn't we have just used the stairs?" questioned Marco after he bounced off the trampoline and landed on the grass with a thud.

"That's waaayyy less fun." Star explained as she grabbed Marco once again and dragged him across the lawn.

"Woah, woaahh!" Marco said as he tried to regain his balance as Star pulled him. They made their way to the creatures and Star held her hand above her eyes and searched through the crowd of the undead creatures.

One of them limped to Star and Marco. "Aaaggghhh," the zombie grunted, "Braainnnsss"

"Star! You said they wouldn't eat us!" Marco panicked.

"Reggie, cut the act."Star said to the creature in exasperation.

He stood up straight and in a completely human-like voice he said, "Star? I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been!"

"Oh, well after I accidentally made Mewni go up in flames, my parents sent me here and now I live with Marco!" She responded, "I guess I forgot to tell you guys, I just thought everyone knew..."

"Patricia was asking about you last month! I bet she missed you!"

Marco just sat there in silence as the two friends caught up.

"So have you seen Patricia around?"

"No, I haven't, but good luck finding her!"

"Thaannkkks!" Star smiled. "But why are you and, well everyone pretending you eat people's brains?"

"Even the undead need to have a laugh every once in a while."

"Arrrrggghhh Braaaiinsss," another zombie approached from behind.

"Carl, the act is up, tell everyone to go back home and tomorrow we'll scare someone else, and next time, be less- piratey."

"Awwwwww, but Reggie!" Carl whined.

"Come on everybody, back to the realm of the dead." Reggie called out as all the zombies took out dimensional scissors of their own and left the Earth dimension."

Star waved to the group as they left. She turned to Marco, "Yes," she said, looking into his eyes.

"What?"

"Yes" She repeated.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend." She explained with a grin.

Marco leaned in and kissed Star when Star's wand started to make a beeping noise.

"What was that?"

"Oh. that's my alarm for school..." she paused, "Oh no! We have to get ready!" Star exclaimed as the two ran back in the house. As they shut the door behind them Star said, "Marco, guess what today is?" she smirked.

"What?" he asked.

"The fourth day of the last week of school!" Star chanted as she waved her hands in the air with excitement. Marco smiled and they both continued to get ready. They stepped in their rooms to get dressed.

Marco came into realization, "Uh oh... Now we have to face the students of... Echo Creek High..."

Simultaneously Star came into realization, "Now that me and Marco are dating... we have to face the school..."

They finished getting ready and walked out the door. They walked to school together, holding hands, talking about normal things, like they were two normal people, no monsters, no drama, just them.

School came near and they approached it, their hands still intertwined. Students head turned, some people cheered, some stomped away in jealousy, other people gave money to their friends saying "You were right..." and other people just stared in disbelief.

Jackie skated by and smiled, happy for them.

Justin said, "Starco Diatterfly rules!" which Chantelle responded to by saying, "Hashtag totally shipping," as she made a status on her phone.

Brittany Wong remarked saying, "Ugh! Why is everyone interested in Star Butterface and Safe-Kid when they could be talking about my totally awesome end of the year party at my fabulous mansion!" while she thought, "Ugh, she's totally cooler than me, I'M SUCH A FRAUD! She's totally not invited to my party! But ugh! I wish I was her! Maybe I should invite her so more people come..." She rolled her eyes conflicted with herself.

Meanwhile all Star and Marco could do was smile. Then people started chanting, "KISS KISS KISS KISS!" (I know it's a bit cliche but it's still adorable 3)

Marco's face turned red and he tried to hide it by looking down at the ground. Star just smiled and giggled as she lifter Marco's head up and put her lips against his. The crowd cheered and the couple walked through the door. The first few periods went slow and then lunch came. By then the whole school was well aware that Starco was officially a thing. Star, Marco, Ferguson, Alfonzo, and Janna sat at the table.

"Sooooo," Ferguson began, "How was your guys' first kiss?" Ferguson asked in a teasing voice.

Marco's face turned red. "Ferguson!" he signaled his friend to shut up.

"And you Star?" Ferguson pushed...

"Well, it wasn't my _first_ kiss," Star explained, "My first kiss was-"

"Tom..." Marco interrupted looking down at his food, a little bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Oh gosh no! I never even kissed Tom," she said, "I mean could you imaging?" she laughed.

"Wait what?" Marco asked, confused.

"Yea, my first kiss was with a half pony, half guy. He turned out to be a jerk... apparently he was telling my cousin he loved her while we were together."

The group stared at her.

"Well, ok first question... why did Tom tell me that he was your first kiss?"

"When did he tell you that?"

"When we went to get your hairbow..." Marco admitted sheepishly.

"OOOOHHHHH, so that's why you freaked out and punched him in the nose!"

Ferguson and Alfonzo stared at Marco in disbelief.

"Woah bro, you punched a demon in the nose?" Ferguson questioned.

"Marco, I never new you were so cool!" Alfonzo remarked at his friend's new seeming 'popular' status.

"And my second question, when did you date a pony-guy?" Marco asked

"Weeeelllll, I was 8..." she admitted. "And it wasn't like an _real_ kiss, but it was a fake wedding when we were pretending to get married. But then after he kissed me my cousin walked in and he ran out... My cousin explained the whole thing to me and I dumped his sorry tail!" Star explained.

They all stared at her except for Janna who was writing something in her notebook.

"Janna, what are you writing?" asked Alfonzo.

"Eh, just a book about a girl who gets trapped in a science facility where they experiment on humans..." She explained like it was normal.

"What the?" Star said.

Marco giggled nervously.

"I told you she's probably going to be a serial killer by the time she's thirty," Ferguson whispered to Marco as he looked towards Janna.

Then, there was a loud crash that echoed through the school and shook the whole building, the sprinklers on the ceilings went off.

"Everyone get outside, NOW!" Yelled one of the teachers from the loudspeaker.

 **End of Chapter 5  
**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Constructive Criticism is appreciated! :D Thank you for reading!**


End file.
